Overhead doors are utilized to provide security and access control in institutional, industrial and commercial buildings. They fall into two general design categories: coiling doors and segmented panel doors. Each have their advantages and disadvantages making one better suited for a given design application.
Often times a segmented panel door is better suited for a particular application but cannot be used due to the increased space requirement needed to house the panels once the door is opened. Various attempts have been made to reduce the profile of the opened door, such as stacking the panels as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,030 to Tsunemura et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,355 to Cook et al.
The stacking design of those two patents, as do all other known panel stacking designs, maintain a connection point between the panels such as a hinge, or otherwise link the opened panels, for example, with chains, to support the weight of the panels during opening.
Having to maintain a connection point between the panels presents many disadvantages such as placing limitations on the ease of repair of damaged panels and requiring higher energy consuming operators to open the door. Accordingly, there is still a continuing need for improved stacking panel overhead door designs. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides related advantages.